The Ultimate Duck Mage
by Insane Dominator
Summary: Fairy Tail against Alvarez Empire, but neither side was expecting the arrival of a third party, who just so happened to be the most powerful mage ever known: A Duck! Looney Tunes/Fairy Tail one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor Looney Tunes. They respectively belong to their creators.**

* * *

Fiore, a proud country on the domain known as Earth Land, a place where magic has been thriving since the dawn of time and space itself. Within this land of magic, there were humans and creatures who use a sacred art known as magic. With each spell taught, it is inscribed into texts and hearts alike, passed from one to another; otherwise, it'd be known as Lost Magic. Ancient magic long since lost and not forged by heredity can only be described as pitiful, but then there are the exceptions. One of which being Black Arts, the art of death.

The one made who existed to this day with this power is known as Zeref. He was currently wearing an attire befitting he who was destined to rule an empire. This was the Alvarez Empire, and in battle with the one resistance known as Fairy Tail, their battle in the wasteland took hold on vivid ground.

Erza was in her Heaven's Wheel, passing soldier after soldier as swords followed behind, eradicating numbers. Elsewhere, Natsu was opening his mouth and unleashing a monstrous blaze that scorched numbers in one fell swoop. Gray and Juvia were collaborating on a cyclone of water and ice, an artic wave that pulsated the enemies around them.

All of Fairy Tail was in an epic struggle as their forces were heavily outnumbered, and yet they refused to back down.

"Keep fighting, my children!" Master Makarov shouted. He pivoted and his arm stretched, backhanding three armored men who came at him but were sent flying instead.

As Fairy Tail advanced onto their enemies, up on a hill, Zeref stood with a grin in front of their guild hall, grinning as he saw them all worm their way through their forces.

"They appear to be holding their own, sir." Invel informed his leader.

God Serena struck a pose, where he had fingers to his chin and hand to his elbow. "Indeed." He smirked.

"No matter. Death will take them to where they belong." Bloodman scowled.

Dimaria showed a cheeky smirk. "These fools. They won't last another ten minutes."

"While I hold nothing against such claims, I fear we must enact." August advised.

"That we shall." Zeref reached out towards the impending enemies. "Do not let them near the guild hall!" At his command, the Spriggan 12 did as told. They suddenly vanished into thin air, their immense Magic Power following them down to where the battlefield was. In a blinding flash, they all reappeared in an orderly fashion, set on the many bodies ready to blast through. However, among the Spriggan 12, there was but one person absent; the Scarlet Despair herself. Irene Belserion.

The scarlet-haired woman overlooked the battle alongside Zeref, smirking nonchalantly like the ordeal was but a children's scuffle.

"Irene." Zeref echoed.

"I'll make this end fast." The woman raised her stave into the air, in which the center of it began to glow. A vast amount of power began to course through the stave from her body, which shined brightly like a beacon.

Everyone was continuing to fight on as the light from Irene was shooting several beams at soldiers, her own soldiers. Everyone was struck, and Fairy Tail stepped back and watched as many men hunched over and grabbed their own heads.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gajeel asked.

Cana looked at the three before her and then up at the shimmering beacon. "Is that light causing distress?"

"By why is it affecting those on their side?" Lucy asked.

The men began to change for some reason. Their armors began to turn rigid, and their gauntlets looked to be engraved into their skin, the outer layer turning rigid like hard scales. The army began to spout sharper teeth, replacing the ones that were falling out of their mouths. They all began to lose pupils, their eyes beginning to go completely white; which correlated with their instincts turning bitter. All the nerves in their bodies shut down, everything red and bloody in their vision.

Irene gave a sinister smirk as she overlooked the enchanted army. " **Berserker.** "

The army raised their swords and claws, emitting large howls that could give a child nightmares. They all looked like monsters compared to anything else. They all eyes their foes, seeing the shock in their eyes.

"They…transformed?!" Erza exclaimed.

They all attacked, and the one sin front of Erza held their swords and swiped, and as she crossed her blades, they broke apart upon contact. The force was enough to send her back several feet, much to her own shock.

"And their power has increased as well?!"

Irene smirked, looking at them all with satisfactory. "Good. This should make everything easier."

Zeref smiled. "Agreed. Farewell Fairy Tail."

The enhanced army began their attack. They all began clashing swords or trampling over their foes, where the mighty Titania and other rowdy members lost ground almost instantly. With enhanced numbers, they all were losing momentum, their forces beginning to double back into a more compressed area.

God Serena smirked as he struck another pose, this time looking dramatically to the side on one knee. "Well, shall we?"

Wahl Icht snickered as he had a dark grin. "I couldn't agree more."

God Serena's eyes suddenly turned pitch-black as his Dragon Slayer Magic began to course into the veins. As the power pulsated, the pebbles around him started to defy gravity, and a cyclone of air began to compress into his mouth. As he gaped wide, he let it all out in one scream.

" **Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!** "

A mighty blast of wind went through the battlefield, expanding outwards and engulfing the berserk soldiers that were unfortunate to stay in his wake. They all were either crushed or blown away by the expanding wind wave, which headed right for Master Makarov and his guild standing right behind.

"MASTER!" Erza shrieked.

Makarov and everyone braced for impact, ready to deal with whatever they may see next.

However, the wind heading their way suddenly burst apart, resulting in a small gust that breezed towards everyone, much to even God Serena's shock.

The former Wizard Saint's eyes widened. "What?"

"What's this?" Dimaria wondered.

All of Fairy Tail was shocked as the attack was nullified, but not by anything they expected. They knew they were all had defenses, but Freed's power alone wouldn't have stopped the attack. However, there was a sudden change in pressure, and not for the better…so they figured.

Winds began to pick up as the clouds above began to stir. Zeref, August, and all were raptured with wide eyes as dark clouds began to circle. As the winds picked up, the vortex in the sky began to darken further, until a blanket overcast everything.

Lucy stared with terror. "What…is this?"

"Beats me." Happy shrugged.

Erza looked worried as her brown eyes dilated. "This…this Magic Power…"

"It's enormous." Makarov marveled.

August looked up, bewildered in his own curiosity. "Hmmm…"

Lightning crackled from the darkness, illuminating briefly the flash of something hidden within its coverage. There was another flash, this time revealing a more emphasized look, where they all saw the figure was cloaked, with a cape and a stave. The stave was different compared to August and Irene's, where the end was of an orb in the clutches of talons.

Lightning flashed once more, revealing its remarkably large eyes, and…beak.

Zeref looked up with shock written all over his face. "What is going on?"

"Who the heck is that?!" Natsu shouted.

The unknown specimen began to descend from the cloud coverage, the thunder in the sky dissipating as the lightning bolted down, but this time onto the orb in his stave. The lightning discharged through the material, manifesting into bright light that gave all a good look at what was beneath the hood. To their shock, it looked a lot like a fowl.

"A…duck?!" Gajeel was hard-pressed to know what he was supposed to feel. What the hell was going on, that's what went on in his mind. "A _duck_?!"

"I don't get it. Is this a joke?" Gray wondered.

"Seems manly to me." Elfman said.

As the bright light from his stave shined, the wizard raised his stave, which began to exert lightning in all directions. The sky was illuminated with a horrendous display of thunder and lightning that zipped through vapor itself. Panther Lily was quivering as lightning pulsed in his ears. The various bolts of lightning jutted to all corners, catching even the attention of the berserkers.

The wizard pointed his index finger down towards the battlefield, where every single bolt changed direction and rained down onto the enemy. Almost simultaneously, every single berserker creature was hit, electrocuted with intense voltage that fried every nerve, muscle, and fiber in their bodies.

Erza covered up, the miraculous discharge so bright that it was a flash. When she looked back, to her, and everybody's bewilderment, the enemy soldiers were either on the ground, unable to move, or reduced to nothing.

Invel looked in a mix of shock and horror as all the numbers were wiped out. "How can this be…?"

"What just happened?" Bloodman asked.

"Did…did that really…" Dimaria trailed off as she lost her speech.

The duck wizard descended closer to the ground, where as he slowly fell, he pointed his stave at the ground beneath. The ground shuddered at his might and started to crack apart. In an instant, a long, thin pillar of incandescent rock rose to a grand height. The wizard safely landed on it, where his flat feet plopped. Once procured, the staggering earth rumbled as it descended to hundreds of feet below, fixing itself on the ground like nothing happened previously.

With the wizard now on the ground, everyone got a better look at him. His hood was thin, and they could see the titanium headpiece he wore with a red eye in the center. He stared at the Spriggan 12 with a serious and menacing gaze, with his Magic Power leaving many with paling expressions.

God Serena looked uneased at first, but then he resumed a smirk. "Heh. You have interesting Magic Power." He commented. "I don't suppose I can have a look at what it can do, duck?"

The wizard said nothing as he watched God Serena conjure up more energy into his mouth.

" **Gale Dragon's Song of the Wind and Moon!** "

God Serena wasted no breath as he unleashed a powerful wind compression attack, one that ripped through the earth.

Wall Eehto was in his Assault Form, smirking impulsively as he had arms stretched out. "Heh! How's about a piece of me too! I'm in the mood for duck! Fried duck! **Anti-Matter Laser!** "

From his gauntlets, there lied an energy cannon which shot a compressed energy blast. The beam traveled alongside the howling wind. As both reached the unknown wizard, he did nothing but stand in place. The only movements made were his feet spread apart, and both hands on his stave.

He slammed the end of the stave into the ground, where a medium-sized magic seal appeared beneath him, illuminating the ground. A similar seal appeared beneath God Serena and Wall Eehto alike. In a pace faster than the eye could track, the three switched places, the wizard's back towards the blitzing beams aimed now for the two Spriggans.

"Wha-?!" God Serena didn't get to finish as Wall's attack backfired, hitting him through the head. The blast upon impact engulfed him in an explosion. As the where God Serena's attack was so powerful that the winds shredded right through the armor and plates of Wall. The assault literally blew him to pieces.

As the intense waves echoed, the wizard continued his trek.

Makarov and all the Spriggans stared with sheer shock as he decimated two of the 12 Spriggans in one go.

"Im…possible…" Makarov muttered.

Jacob stared with wide eyes. "How?"

Ajeel gave a cocky brow. "Heh! Well this guy sure has a lot of guts!" He swiped his arm, conjuring sand. "Let's see how long it takes for them to dry out!"

As the duck wizard continued his trek, sand began to swirl from beneath his feet. He was in a cyclone, which condensed into a dome of thick sand. With a crushing grab, Ajeel sneered with satisfaction as the dome hardened, pressure so great even steel would break and decay away.

"So long, sucker!" He chimed.

The sand suddenly burst apart, a dusty wind picking up and revealing the wizard with his posture and position no different from before. Only this time, he was surrounded by a translucent shield.

"But…how?" Ajeel muttered.

Jacob looked at the duck with veins popping out of his eyes. "You…" He lunged at the wizard, a fist balled as he began to infuse it with his Assassination Magic. "Damn you!"

"No you fool!" August shouted.

The wizard twirled his stave overhead, slamming the orb inti the ground. A red glowing area expanded from the orb and engulfed the ground, reaching beneath Jacob and Ajeel. The ground beneath suddenly turned hot, steaming even. Both of them could feel heat coursing through them, and before they knew it, it was too late for them.

The Wizard snapped his fingers, the red expanse faded out, becoming a portal to lava. Instantly, Jacob and Ajeel fell, screaming as the red expanse closed over them and became solid ground again, making it look like nothing happened.

Irene and August looked with great distraught. Never have they've seen nor even felt such intense Magic Power. Whoever they were dealing with, they clearly were out to eradicate them.

"Shall I?" Dimaria clanked her teeth together, and instantly, dust and everything around her froze. Time went to a standstill as she was free to do as she pleased.

She pulled out a knife and walked casually towards the wizard, who was stiff as a board. "Now, I wonder what duck tastes like?"

Suddenly, the wizard's eyes began to glow, fragments of white energy streaming like static around the body.

Dimaria was bewildered once again. _'No way. He can…travel in time itself?!'_

The wizard pointed his hands and stave ahead, making the ground beneath Dimaria solidify into ice. She was unable to move as the wizard's power trumped her. A pillar of ice arose from below, freezing Dimaria solid with her mouth open, gaping in horror and disbelief.

The wizards passed the pillar and walked on. As he stood behind the pillar, he moved his stave in a clockwise motion. There, a magic seal appeared with clock hands at a standstill. He pressed the center, where the hands began to move once more. At that instant, everything everted back to normal speed, with any and all caught up with an ice pillar going high into the sky.

"Ice?!" Gray exclaimed.

"You're kidding!" Cana gasped.

Makarov looked at the wizard's back, his shock too great for his old heart to take. "What…what is happening? Who is he?"

Larcade gave a smirk. "Well, shall we test his purity?"

"Let's bring death forward." Bloodman said.

Neinhart sneered. "Let's destroy him." He reached out, generating an energy pulse. The sphere was fired, but the wizard stood his ground and pointed his stave ahead. When the sphere made contact, he swatted it away, a simple deflection that shot t towards the sky on the left. An explosion was seen, much to everyone's shock.

The wizard's stave's orb began to glow, and thus began to move it in a circular motion with white static following behind. He pointed it to high above Neinhart, Bloodman, and Larcade's heads, where they all looked up to see a small ember.

"What?" Mirajane questioned.

To everyone's horror, the ember became a large portal enveloped by octagonal pointed edging, with darkness on the other side. As it became clear, they saw one set of molten eyes. Then another. Then another. Six eyes were seen, leering down with hot gazes at the three beneath.

"What…is this?!" Bloodman asked. "This doesn't reside in the underworld?!"

Using his free hand, the wizard joined his index and thumb to white static flashed from his orb constantly. Several shadowy tentacles began to slither down from the portal, reaching and snaking around Larcade and the two others. All three were tangled, bound by the darkness that had them trapped.

"What is this sorcery?" Invel stammered. He turned towards Zeref with shock. "Sir-!"

Zeref said nothing. He too was bewildered from what he was witnessing.

Bloodman, Larcade, and Neinhart all were reeled up to the molten mouth, screaming frantically as the tentacles dipped them into the maw. It shut, all three chewed on by the groggy six-eyed creature of unknown ancient prowess.

"Thanks." The duck wizard said. He swiped his arms, dispelling the portal back into a small ember that faded away.

Brandish was standing there, too shocked to even use her magic. She was beyond surprised one might say, as she was sweating bullets. _'Who is this wizard?'_

"He's so powerful." Invel remarked. "To think, o the Spriggan 12…"

Irene narrowed her eyes. "What's he doing now?"

The duck wizard raised arms to both sides, levitating off the ground and gaining flight. He arose to the height of the cliffs, his Magic Power reaching unimaginable levels. With each spell that was used, the more power he seemingly possessed. The extraordinary level was beyond fathomable.

The wizard locked eyes with the remaining Spriggan 12 and Zeref, glaring down the might of the master of Black Arts. As he did, his robe began to shift left and right. With his eyes closed, the orb in his stave started to shine brightly. When his eyes opened once more, they revealed a dark cosmos in the pupils.

The dark clouds above began to spin once more, the black that the wizard had brought forth spiraling once more. The darkness eroded away, fading to reveal a hole above. Everyone was astounded as every star within the cosmos was seen spinning overhead; whether it was the world revolving or the instance of ultimate power, it was clear that whatever was coming next would end it all.

August looked at the sorcerer, beyond distressed. "What has he done?" He murmured.

A radiant light began to encompass the wizard's body, from beak to flippers. "By the power vested in me by Celestia, Guardian of Infinite Power, I hereby end this confrontation with the Beacon of Ragnarok. With this light, I cast away all who defy the wizard!"

A pillar of cosmic light shot down from above, hitting the duck as he remained in the air. The pillar of shimmering light touched the ground, making the earth around the battlefield crack apart. Under Fairy Tail's feet, everyone was seeing a golden light emerge, like a glow. It was of Heaven from below, defeating the likes of Hades and the demons that cast magic into oblivion.

"Who are you?!" August shouted.

The duck reached out on both sides, the cosmic pattern in his eyes turning to a bright light. "Begone!"

Everything around him was enveloped in a bright light that deafened ears. Everything rattled, from the ground to the cosmos itself. The shining pillar exploded outwards, every stinging fiber piercing August, who screamed in agony as the attack swallowed him. Irene followed, her disbelief shattered beyond comprehension. Brandish followed, then Invel. Lastly, there was Zeref, who stared at the light with wonder and surprise, though he smiled about it.

"Well, what do you know…" His last breath was taken as he was enveloped by the light, eradicating all of the Spriggan 12 in his mightiest of spells granted by the radiance of the Heavens themselves.

' _This is the might of the ultimate wizard.'_ The duck thought, the glow getting so bright that Fairy Tail was in disbelief and covered up.

"Daffy…"

' _The precipice stands with me at its peak!'_

"Daffy."

' _The gates have opened, and this is the results! I am-!'_

"DAFFY!"

* * *

Everything went from a right radiance to seeing the face of Bugs Bunny. The rabbit stared down with wrists to the tips as he called out to Daffy Duck, who had eyes wide open after the shouting that Bugs used to wake him up.

Blinking and realizing he was on his living room recliner, Daffy put a hand to his head. "Bugs?"

"Well someone's been sleeping well." The sarcastic rabbit crossed his arms, unamused.

"I…guess so?" Daffy looked around once more, getting a good viewpoint of his surroundings. He saw the lamp that his recliner sat next to, which was on the end of the large rug in the middle of the living room. Perpendicular to the recliner was a sofa, followed by a chair right across from the coffee table. He looked over, seeing that the flat-screen TV was still on, showing a re-run of some fantasy movie that's been rolling.

He looked back ahead, his face disgruntled. "Phew! H'oh boy!" He huffed. "I just had this crazy dream."

"Is it the one where you walk into a wardrobe and end up in another land where there's fauns and a lion dueling against a witch with ice powers?" Bugs asked with a raised brow.

Daffy looked confused. "What? No!...at least, I don't think so." He got up and leaped to his feet, hands stretched out with exaggeration. "So get this! There I was, the ultimate wizard, and there were these freaky people waging wars using magical powers." He tried exaggerating it with hands and fingers moving either shortly or envisioning gesticulation. Of course with how it was only a dream, it was crude to see. "And then I, the mightiest, vanquished my foes!" He clutched a fist and raised it high. "For preserving the magic world!"

"Uh huh." Bugs nodded ignorantly.

Daffy turned around. "Say, how long was I asleep anyway?"

"3 days." Bugs walked away. "You have a date with Tina tonight, you know?"

"…I'm starving. Gotta get me something to eat." Daffy left the living room, making way towards the kitchen, leaving his miraculous fantasies to rest for the time being.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? I have been a fan of both Fairy Tail and The Looney Tunes Show, and I was watching a Merry Melodies clip about Daffy Duck the Wizard, and that kind of became my inspiration for this one-shot. I thought it would be exaggerating a lot of the Alvarez Empire ordeals, but what mattered what Daffy enjoying an OP fantasy.**

 **Let me know what you guys liked about this and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
